


Miscommunication

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Slightly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Librarian and Guardian have a real problem communicating sometimes...but they always work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to turn out the way it did, it was supposed to be pure fluff and nothing else. But my mind ran ahead and this happened. They so need to communicate more. PS. I wrote this is a day. I have no idea how.

"Stone still not back yet?" Eve asked a preoccupied Jenkins. 

"Yes. He's right in front of you Colonel. I believe his power of invisibility came in yesterday" replied the caretaker, sarcasm dripping off every word. Eve rolled her eyes and gave him a mock smile in return before throwing a glare at her sniggering Librarian who was currently shoving a hundred unnecessary things into his worn satchel.

"Sorry" he murmured, a grin still tugging at his lips.

Eve sighed "Okay well can you let us know when he gets back. I'd stay but I have run too far across New Zealand to still be this far from my bed. If I don't leave now I will not make it back home."

"Well I'd carry you if that was the case" said Flynn absentmindedly, now standing behind her. Eve's eyes widened in embarrassment and she swatted his arm and motioned to the caretaker still standing relatively close by. Flynn shrugged "what? I would. It's not like Jenkins doesn't know I love you more than life itself." Eve shook her head, unable to hide the smile that was etching itself onto her face. Dammit. She was not supposed to get this giddy over a boy.

"Ready?" She asked him once she'd internally composed herself.

"Ready." They said goodnight to Jenkins and made their way out of the Annex.

"Keys?"

"Mmhmm"

 

* * *

 

Librarian and Guardian strolled along the dimly lit streets arm in arm as the cold winter air pricked their faces. Eve rested her head on Flynn's shoulder as she attempted to gather up her remaining energy for the rest of the short journey to their apartment. "You think he'll be okay?" she asked, mind clearly still on the art historian currently retrieving an artifact in a war zone. 

"Of course he will. He's a Librarian"

"Yeah that's what worries me. You guys don't have the best track record for staying alive" 

"Except for me. Ten years" Flynn replied smugly, a smirk forming at his lips. 

"Yeah alright Superman" Eve retorted. "It's just...I know what it's like in those places- you know what, I think we should go back. Let's go back" she mumbled before attempted to spin and start back for the Annex. 

"Eve." Flynn tugged on her arm and pulled her back, one hand slipping to her waist the other rising to her cheek. "Stop. I know you're worried, I am too. But you told him what to expect, how to defend himself. He knows exactly where the artifact is and Jenkins has his door ready for as soon as he needs it. He just has to be discreet getting in and out. Besides, we let them fly the nest, this is them...flying" Flynn stated, thumb now brushing across her cheek in an attempt to calm her down. 

She sighed and he felt her lean into his touch. "I know. You're right. I jus- I just worry sometimes."

"All the time" Flynn corrected.

"Fine, all the time" Eve admitted, reaching for his hand and locked her fingers between his as they continued to walk down the street. 

"What was that you said before by the way?" Flynn asked, trying to hide a grin.

"What? That I worry?"

"No before that."

Eve frowned. "That your- that you're right?" she repeated, eyebrow raised, realisation about what he was getting at echoing in her tone. 

"Yeah that. Let's go back to that!" he said excitedly, now absolutely grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but grin too, "you don't need me to tell you you're right. You got brains Flynn Carsen, no one's denying that."

"Yeah but it's nice to hear you say it" he smirked referring more to his status as her boyfriend not Librarian. Eve laughed and rolled her eyes again before snuggling back up against his shoulder.

 

* * *

They reached their ground floor apartment about ten minutes later and both stood at the door expectantly looking at the other. Flynn stood with his hands in his pocket rocking on the spot and motioned to the door. "Uh no. You.." Eve responded, repeating his movements. 

"Why would I?" he asked perplexed.

"Uh cause you have the key" she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh no I don't 'cause you have it" he retorted.

"Noooo no I don't" she answered, shaking her head, eyes widening as she realised they might be in predicament she really hoped they would not be.

"Well then why did you say you did?" he questioned.

"I didn't. I asked if you had the keys and you said 'mmhmm' in confirmation." 

"Uh noo. You _stated_   _you_  had the keys and I said 'mmhmm' in acceptance of the fact."

"Oh my god" Eve groaned. "Great. So neither of has the keys. That's just great. We'll have to call Jenkins, see if he can set up the back door to this one." 

"Ooh good idea!" Eve glared at him as she took her phone out of her pocket. Why was he this cheerful right now? 

"Jenkins!" she exclaimed in an attempt to not annoy him any more than he usually seemed to be at anything they did or said. "Quick question. Would it be possible for you to set the back door to our apartment. Flynn forgot the keys."

"I did not! You sai- she said she had them Jenkins!" he cried down the phone in an attempt to defend himself. Eve pinched his lips shut as she continued her conversation, rolling her eyes and sighing once in apparent frustration, once in dismay, before hanging up. 

"He said he can't because Stone's not back yet and he doesn't want to leave him stranded even for a second." She let his lips go as she added "oh by the way our keys are on the desk." 

"Wh- he knew?! He knew we were leaving without the keys and didn't say anything?" She nodded. "Why- why would he do that?" Flynn asked, bewildered. 

"Who knows. Who knows why Jenkins does half the things he does. He seems to like not telling us things" she added thoughtfully. 

Flynn wasn't listening. He had walked over to the front window and was apparently surveying it. "You know...there is another way in."

"No. Nope. Not happening. I am too exhausted to be creeping through windows like I'm sixteen again."

Flynn crossed his eyebrows deciding to change his initial response. "You crept through windows?" eyebrow now raised. 

"Now is not the time" she stated, clearly trying to avoid the subject. Flynn merely smirked at her. He was going to need to hear that story.

"Look if you wanna stay out here for who knows how long and freeze then fine but there is a solution right here. We can even make a plan" he added disparagingly. 

Eve glared at him again, clearly not appreciating the sarcastic sentiment. "Ugh fine!" she huffed and walked over to join him at the window. It wasn't that high but it wasn't exactly so close to the ground that they could step right through. They picked at the pane using some of the tools Eve had in her Swiss Army knife, lifting it when it when it gave way, trying in vain to not look like they were in Home Alone. When they'd managed to push up the squeaky frame to create a sizable gap Flynn looked over at Eve expectantly. "What?"

"You go" he said motioning to the window." Your legs are longer even though I'm taller."

"I can't reach up there! I know my legs are long but I'm not a giraffe."

He couldn't stifle his laugh and instead just laughed in her face, only to receive another glare. "Okay uh...here." He locked his fingers together to create a concave for her to step into.

"A boost? Really?" Flynn raised his eyebrows at her to question whether she had a better idea. "Cannot believe I am doing this. Feels like high school all over again" she huffed, climbing into his hands. Flynn simply laughed again. He was really going to have to find out what teen Eve Baird got up to. Eve reached up to the frame and pulled herself up, muttering as she did. "Flynn you're gonna need to keep hold of my legs while I try to reach the floor...we did not think this through" she muttered through her strains. 

"Uh okay, tell me when you can reach." Flynn watched as she shuffled over the window pane trying to reach for solid ground and it wasn't like he was looking exactly but it was just there and the angle was pretty great, okay the angle was always pretty great, but right now it was...

"Flynn." Eve had been trying to move but her legs were stuck in one position, Flynn wasn't letting her move. What was he doing? She peered over her shoulder and followed his gaze to her...oh my god. "FLYNN!" His head jerked in her direction. "Really?! Now is the time you choose to stare at my ass?!" Okay it wasn't like she minded as such, if she wasn't so cold and uncomfortable right now she'd actually be pretty smug. Still got it Baird, she thought. But seriously, right now?!

"Uh...I uh...sorry" he stuttered, trying to piece together a hasty apology. He helped her climb over a bit more until she voiced that she was close enough to the floor to not injure herself. She climbed all the way through to their living room and scrambled back onto her feet, standing at the window, hands on her hips staring down at her brilliant Librarian. He really was dashing. "You gonna open the door for me? Kinda cold out here." A smirk graced Eve's face and Flynn suddenly became slightly concerned. "Uh Eve. Door."

"Nope."

"Huh. Wh- what do you mean? Eve, open the door."

"If I had to climb through this thing you do too" 

"Wh- Eve! Come on! Is this about the...you know...me looking...thing?"

"Yes." It wasn't, not entirely anyway but she liked watching him squirm. She was able to do that a lot, not so much since they'd started dating but occasionally he still got nervous and she loved it. However confident and smug he was when he was running around throwing knowledge about before anyone else could have a say, he'd always stutter and mumble if she was mad or kissed him or said anything slightly suggestive. It was probably a control thing on her part but she was going to ignore that for now. "Come on Librarian. I hear it's cold out" she teased. 

"Eve! You know I'm no good at the physical workout stuff. How about instead I'll answer any question you ask me! Go! I can do it!"

"It's not even that difficult. You'll do it if you love me", she replied ignoring his plea, a glint in her eye.

"Oh come on that's not fair! Now I have to do it!" he whined. 

"Look, if you wanna stay out there for who knows how long and freeze then fine" she retorted, repeating his earlier statement. 

Now it was Flynn's turn to glare. "Oh that's what we're doing? Oh. Well. Fine. Challenge accepted m'lady."

Eve reached out of the window to grasp onto his outstretched hands and he pushed himself off the ground and tried hopelessly to cling onto the wall with the soles of his shoes. It took a few minutes but after multiple groans and strains she finally managed to pull him up far enough so that he could hold onto the window pane and hoist himself up. She held his waist as he shuffled through still muttering under his breath, then grasped his belt when he almost slipped. "Woah! Easy there Librarian, don't go falling after you've made it _this far_ " she said, sarcasm ever present in her tone. 

"Not. Funny." He panted in reply, eyebrows furrowing at her. He shuffled one last time but leaned too far over and wasn't able to guide his hands to the floor in time causing him to jerk forward and take Eve, who was still clutching his belt, with him as he fell towards the floor.

"OW!" They cried in unison, landing in a heap on the laminate below, bumping heads as they did. 

"Sorry" Flynn stated rubbing his head with one hand and holding himself over Eve with the other. Eve just looked up at him and laughed. 

"No. I'm sorry" she replied attempting to compose herself. "I shouldn't have made you do that. I was just mad and cold. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." With that she craned her neck upwards and pecked his forehead where he'd been rubbing at it. "Better?"

"Mmm much" he answered, a giddy smile adorning his face, eyes fluttering open. "Are you okay? I did kinda land pretty much on top of you."

"You say that like it's a problem" she smirked, eyebrow raised. 

Flynn laughed softly. "Ha...wel- uh...um" he spluttered. There it is. That's what she'd been waiting for. He coughed before continuing. "Uh...wel- I'm glad you're okay."

"Butt kinda hurts though, that took most of the fall. I'm sure you're pretty upset to hear that" she grinned, practically able to see the cogs in his mind grinding in an attempt to compose a coherent response. 

"Uh...yeah, I mean no- uh...that's not um-" She suppressed a laugh at his faltering reply. He coughed again before shaking his head and trying once more to respond. "Uh I'm glad you're _mostly_  okay...although I _am_  sorry about...uh...and before with the uh..."

Okay she had to stop it now, he was a complete bumbling mess bless him. "Flynn, it's okay. All of it. And you're my boyfriend, you're allowed to look" she declared, a soft smile replacing her grin. "Besides, it's kinda nice to know I'm wanted" she added honestly.

He brought his hand up to her face and began brushing aside the wisps of her hair that had fallen in her face upon their landing, then cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking it as he talked. "I will always _always_  want you. In every way. Got it?"

Eve nodded as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down towards her, her other hand still clutching his belt, now edging to the front of it, using it to pull him against her. "You are one smooth talker Librarian", she smiled before capturing his chapped lips between hers, melting at the feel of his hand slide down her neck, thumb brushing the side of it as they fell into a deep, passionate kiss. 

 

Some time after, once they'd completely relaxed into one another and gotten lost in the sensation of each of their lips gliding over the other's, Flynn drew back, parting them and leaving a flustered Eve craning up to search for him. "Uh...you know..." he began, swallowing as he tried to regain his breath and as Eve finally managed to flicker her eyes open. "...I uh...I landed on you pretty hard. I should probably check you...for bruises...and stuff" he suggested, hand coming up to undo the buttons on her shirt."

"Oh...'kay" she whispered breathlessly, fingers beginning to untuck his shirt from his pants, completely ignoring the fact that he was still wearing his jacket.

Flynn suddenly remembered her earlier statement and shook himself out of his impassioned haze. "Uh unless...unless you wanna sleep!" he added quickly. "I don't want t-"

Eve shut him up with another kiss. "I'm suddenly not that tired anymore" she grinned as he fell back into passionate unconsciousness once more. 

Flynn bent to her neck and began trailing kisses down it, his breath hot against her skin.  His hand now crept under her shirt and elation diffused through him as he finally felt her skin against his. "Lucky me" he murmured.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I hope it all made sense cause it did in my head. Anyway, I hope you liked it, let me know what you think. Anything and everything is appreciated. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
